EsportSpread Wiki
Welcome to the EsportSpread Wiki As I notice gaming is quite a big thing, but not big enough. Sometimes I receive negative comments about myself for being a gamer. Well, I don't see what's wrong with gaming, and neither should you. Join me and let's spread Esport to everycorner of the world! 46c1e8460c1339ae787364154d443a63_content_large.jpg|A MOBA classic.|link=http://esportspread.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends|linktext=League of Legends wizardry-online-artwork.jpg|You want hardcore?|link=http://esportspread.wikia.com/wiki/Wizardry_Online|linktext=Wizardry Online What I am Up to League of Legends LCS -As a League of Legend player and fan, better grab a bag of popcorn and watch the LCS :D Leage of Legends -Yea, started my first page XD Wizardry Online -Tada, there goes another page. -OMG, I am totally piss right now since I am pretty much redoing samethings over and over again -.- I don't get how wiki work... -I've been wondering about a this topic for a dam long time now and I think you guys will be itnerested to see it as well: Is gaming a sport? Is Esport a legit sport? This question is not for me to judge, but personally, and trying my best not to be bias, it's a sport in a way, like chess, unless you don't consider chess as a sport. More articles and thoughts will be posted on a page later. Join the Debate(Esport: Sport or Not) -Alright, the link is up now, no content is posted yet, but feel free to put down your thoughts in the comment secontion. -In the deepest part of my heart, one of the games that I played longest though already quit Dungeon Fighter Online is now shutting down. I've been playing that game pretty much since it started, quit, start again, quit again, and started for a short time because of friends and quit shortly after I heard rumours it might be shut down. Now that I heard the official news, I don't know why but it hurts, I realized that that was one of my most dedicated games that I played, and it felt like a family member died or something when I heard the news. I don't know who will understand this feeling, but I was actually hoping one day I will play it again like I always had, but now...I feel lost and I am so depress. I thought I should share this piece of feeling, and to those who are dungeon fighters, good luck...RIP DFO July 2009- June 2013 -Important Notice April 7th: I apologize for not updating anything for the pass three days and the future couple days. My internet is down right now and I can't play any of my games. As I post this, I am using McDonalds Wifi, so not much I can do. Need to rely on this wifi to do my hw as well :(. Again, I apologize for any inconvinence. -Well, my school wifi is supporting me for now and I will post some articles down, tech person coming tomorrow, so hopefully I can get back on to LoL and Wizardry, also, if anyone want to have a page of their own for a game (MMO or Not, doesn't matter), feel free to start a page about it. -Internet is back a two days now, I am finally free from hell :*) Anyway, I posted some photos for wizardry :p I am thinking about starting a page about Spiral Knights, but then I probablly won't even go in depth about it since I stopped playing it. Nothing wrong with the game, just that it's not addicting enough. -Sorry for not updating the site lately, but I was busy watching the LCS and trying to get better as as support in LoL. I posted a link to another debate today though. What are You Up to Well, I can only explore so many games and can only edit so many pages, I was wondering what do you play and do in your game :D Game Gather Place a comment or edit the table, I will creat a new page for you to edit after if the game is appropriate. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Leage of Legend Category:Wizardry Online Category:Game Gathering